UpsideDown Confessions
by ZaynIsVain
Summary: The Ranma cast have some confessions to make, but they're all acting so topsy-turvy. Why, well, you'll have to find out!


**WARNING! This is a parody!**

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**not **__**own Ranma 1/2 anime or manga. This is purely fan-based and only for fun. No profits are being made.**_

_This is based on a little dream I had and I have made a few changes to make it more fun to read._

_Remember that this is a parody and is VERY cheesy! Thank you! Please enjoy!_

* * *

Ranma was in the classroom he was always in. The only difference today was that there was no teachers in the school AT ALL so therefore there were no lessons taking place. Every single boy in the school was gathered into this classroom. Ranma was sat near the back where a small space was cleared for him. There were no tables _or_ chairs in the room and even Mousse and Ryoga were here, surrounding Ranma. Kuno was at the front listening to what Ranma was saying.

"And it's not fair! I try to be nice but I'm never sure if she likes me in the same way so I cover my emotions with my hurtful words without actually meaning for them to be hurtful! But then she'll just go and be mean back!" He sobbed as the rest just stared at him. Others were also sobbing, including Kuno even though he hated him with a firey passion.

"I just don't know what to do anymore! I want to be with her but I don't think she wants to be with me!"

"I know exactly how you feel!" Cried (_literally_!) Mousse, sitting next to him.

"I don't get women!" Ranma said, putting his hands on Mousse's shoulders.

"Neither do I." He replied, still crying, and putting his hands on Ranma's shoulders.

"NEITHER DO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Ryoga weeped pulling them both into a tight hug.

"That's because no one should be with a horrible person like you! Except my maniac sister!" Kuno exclaimed. "It is obvious that she wants to be with a man like me! _*Laughs Manically!*_"

Ranmdom guys started yelling at him, throwing empty cans of soda and rotton tomatoes at him.

"Shut up!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"You don't know what love is!"

"She belongs with Ranma!"

"Yeah! Any _SANE_ person could see that!"

"I guess he can't, 'cause he's not sane, ya know?"

"His big ego blocks his veiw from seeing true feelings of others!"

"Ranma! She's a chocolate covered banana in need of some of some sprinkles!"

"Yeah! Go sprinkle her with your love!"

"For once, Ranma, I'll be on your side and let you have Akane!" Ryoga said, drying his tears on his sleeve.

Meanwhile, outside by the front gate Akane and all the girls in the school were with her, crowding around her.

"And he always insults me on my cooking, my sewing, my looks, my personality, I don't think there's anything about me that he likes!" She said whist tears fell off of her face and soaked her school dress. Nabiki was nealt infront of her, Shampoo and Ukyo were sat next to her, comforting her. "Shampoo sorry!"

"What?" Akane asked, lifting her head off her knees to look at Shampoo, confused.

"Shampoo always steal Ranma to make Mousse jealous. He claim he love but me only try to test him." Shampoo admitted.

"You mean you don't really love Ranma?"

"Not like that. Shampoo love silly Mousse."

"And I knew I shouldn't of tried to steal Ranma from you seeing as he tried to break up the date I set up for you and Ryoga and he's always saving you. There must be something he likes about you. Even if it is _just_ like a friend." Ukyo assured.

"Aiya! Remember time when he wear plaster where he love all girls. Remember when it fall off and he say he love?" Shampoo added.

"Yeah, but what does that prove? Unless he says it, it doesn't really count." Akane pointed out.

Just then the boys came out. Ranma in front then lined up behind him was Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno and all the others.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Murmered Nabiki.

The boys stopped. Ranma walked forward, and as he neared Akane the other girls backed off.

"Akane, I love you. Always have and always will."

"You... You do?"

"Of course I do!"

"Oh Ranma! I love you too, you silly banana!"

"Actually, you're the banana. A chocolate covered one in need of MY sprinkles!"

"Where did you get that from?"

"A guy over there!" He said, pointing over his shoulder.

Shampoo ran over to Mousse and kissed his cheek. He blushed madly and cried "Shampoo! You really do care!" Then he turned around (the wrong way) and hugged Kuno.

"Get off of me you daft barbarian!"

"Shampoo?"

"Mousse, Shampoo over here, silly!"

**THE END!**


End file.
